marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Olsen
Elizabeth Olsen will portray Scarlet Witch in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Significant Roles *Martha in Martha Marcy May Marlene ''(2011) *Zoe in ''Peace, Love and Misunderstanding (2012) *Sarah in Silent House ''(2012) *Sally Owen in ''Red Lights ''(2012) *Zibby in Liberal Arts'' (2012) *Gerry in Very Good Girls (2013) *Edie Parker in Kill Your Darlings (2013) *Marie in Oldboy (2013) *Therese Raquin in Therese (2014) *Elle Brody in Godzilla (2014) Quotes *"I've been rumoured about a lot of things." *"I grew up loving comic books and sci-fi. I think that everyone’s first love for movies were those kinds of entertainment as kids. I think those movies are great. I would love to do something like that." *"I never read appearances. I just know comic books from my brother. No, that's not a character I'm fully aware of [ Scarlet Witch ] until, you know, the internet." *"I would do anything with him [ Robert Downey Jr. ]! If he was part of a project and I could be in any scene with him, I would do it hands down." *"He's so talented. And so smart. You just don't have that kind of humour unless you're smart. I'm always having a Downey moment." *"Samuel Jackson can say what he likes." *''"[ Aaron Taylor-Johnson ] We get to play husband and wife, and we get to play twin brother and sister."'' *''"It's also fun because even though in 'Godzilla' we play husband and wife, we don't have a lot of scenes together. I just love him. I love his family. I love his kids. I'm so excited... to actually work with each other. I think it's going to be fun."'' *''"No, I just know about it Witch costume. It's been talked about, and it's so fun."'' *''"[ Joss Whedon ] He's very smart. He's too smart. He might be too smart. Some people are too smart for their own good, but he's amazing."'' *''"I don't know if we'll work together L. Jackson, but we'll be doing Avengers together. I don't know if we'll be doing any scenes together though."'' *''"Yes, I've become like such a nerd about it. I'm having so much fun right now. It's really really fun to read those comics and it's really exciting. The majority of this stuff isn't relevant to what we'll be doing, but I'm loving it and it's a lot of fun."'' *''"Costume No. I just know about it, but it's not probably what people would expect."'' *''"I've been doing homework and reading comic books as my homework right now."'' *"I'm feeling really excited about Scarlet Witch because she's really complicated. It's really fun stuff. I'm kind of tired of playing myself right now, like, versions of myself. Doing something like Witch sounds cool." *''"I know what the costume is going to be more or less like. I'm just excited that she's never been portrayed in film or on television before." '' *''"The same way, I think! I actually feel really good that I just did a play because it requires so much imagination, you know? To acknowledge the fact that all these people are here, but you’re making up this room that your in that you’re not in, or whatever…" '' *''"So far I’m just doing a lot of reading right now on Scarlet Witch and it’s really exciting. But the imagination, like to a child, and like running around in a play yard is what it feels like right now. And that sounds like so much fun, but you still want to approach it with the same kind of like ‘No, this is where she’s from,’ and it’s real. And that’s what’s fun about it. Let them put on the costume or do the special whatever-they-need-to-do to make it look special, but I’ll just do my part – it just has more extreme things to it. Laughs I’m like really excited about Scarlet Witch." '' *''"The most recent thing I learned – I don’t even know if it has anything do with the film, it’s just fun to read these comics – it’s just so fun! Like, she’s a ‘nexus,’ like she’s the only human being from this universe who can communicate with paranormal things and the past and future and other universes; like to me that's pretty incredible! Laughs Like just thinking about that is amazing! To touch things and know where they've been, that's crazy!"'' *''"Yeah. And it's a cool ensemble cast. When there's a great ensemble already in place, you're just like, That sounds awesome -- because I want to work with all of those people. That's amazing. And it's all of these people that I respect. Clearly I did this for a reason and it turned out well for a reason. And it's kind of like "Godzilla," too, though I didn't really get to work with the big ensemble."'' *''"She's never been created in a human form yet. There's never been a television show..."'' *''"No. And her life is insane. And for obvious reasons you can't talk about certain background [ Magneto's connection ], but it is so much fun. And it's so funny, everyone always talks to me about, "Do you really love having all of these psychological problems and things like that?" And I'm like, "I don't mean for that to happen." And with Scarlet Witch, I'm like she's complicated, that one! You know? Like, She might be the most damaged of them all! Which is so cool."'' *''"I hung out with Mr. Whedon recently."'' *''"I'm really excited about this movie. I'm so excited about Scarlet Witch. I have had so much fun reading all 'about her and I am like learning new words that I had to look up on Wikipedia. I'm really enjoying it."'' *''"I just love Scarlet Witch. I love her. It's so funny because I'm often talking about all these psychologically damaged people, but when you talk about Scarlet Witch... She is a messed up lady. She has got more sh*t to deal with than anybody else I know. I'm excited to figure out what's appropriate to use for her, because there's so much material from all of these decades, and we're going to tell this one story. So to be able to choose what you're going to bring into it from all of this abundance, it's really fun."'' *''"I don’t really know. I’m still kind of shocked by it. My brother’s a big comic book guy, I subsequently love those types of stories. I love sci-fi, I was raised as the biggest fan of “Star Wars.” And so those movies are fun to make. I’m obsessed with the “Iron Man” movies. And I met Joss Whedon, I had no idea why and yeah! And it ends up being like the coolest thing, I’m having so much fun just reading right now. It’s really awesome." '' *''"Yeah, I’m so excited. We Taylor-Johnson worked with each other a little bit but mainly we were just living in Canada at the same time filming Godzilla. And I got close with his family, and they’re just very welcoming warm people, so I’m excited to be on their side of the world, working in London with Avengers because I feel like I have a little bit of family there already."'' *''"No, I think that’s so fun majority-male cast. Oldboy was all that too. There were like three women: me, a dresser, and a makeup lady. And the rest was just like a bunch of guys, and as long as you join in on the mean jokes — because all the guys just bust each others’ balls all the time — you’re good to go."'' *''"Whedon's envisionment for women in film He totally does, doesn’t he? So I feel like I’ll be in good hands. Basically, he has a vision that’s his own that’s inspired by the comics and ultimately we get too create it together. That’s what was exciting for me."'' Category:The Avengers cast